


Bad Wolf

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Io sono il Lupo Cattivo. Io creo me stessa. Vedo tutto ciò che è stato, tutto ciò che sarà, tutto ciò che potrebbe essere e ciò che non dovrebbe mai esistere.<br/>Io vedo gli atomi e li divido, riscrivo il tempo, sono la vita e la morte.</p><p>
  <b>Spoiler per i trailer di 'The Day of the Doctor'</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf

**Bad Wolf**

Io sono il Lupo Cattivo. Io creo me stessa. Vedo tutto ciò che è stato, tutto ciò che sarà, tutto ciò che potrebbe essere e ciò che non dovrebbe mai esistere.  
Io vedo gli atomi e li divido, riscrivo il tempo, sono la vita e la morte.

So chi sono questi uomini, e non lo so ancora, l'ho sempre saputo. Sono tre uoimni diversi, è lo stesso uomo, in tre diversi punti della sua lunga vita. Il tempo si è piegato a fisarmonica, permettendo a quest'uomo dalle mille facce di incontrare se stesso, di scoprire e ricordare secondo le diverse prospettive ciò che per uno deve ancora essere e per altri due è successo e dimenticato da lungo tempo.

Io sono il Lupo Cattivo, e ritorno per aiutare e guidare nell'ora più oscura. Nell'ultimo atto della Guerra del Tempo ho creato la vita e generato un errore nella figura immortale di Jack Harkness, in questo momento guiderò la mano di un uomo senza nome e senza titolo, l'uomo che sta per rompere una promessa in nome della pace e della sanità mentale.

Sarò sul suo cammino quando la colpa minaccerà di schiacciarlo, la rabbia di consumarlo in una fiammata. Non mi riconoscerà, perché non sarò ancora me stessa, ma si sentirà attratto.

L'ultimo atto della Guerra del Tempo sarà un atto di vita, e prima di quello compierò un atto di rinascita.

Guiderò la mano del Dottore lontano dalla violenza, come ora sto per forzarla, quanto basta per premere un bottone rosso.

È necessario che quel bottone venga premuto, che l'arma sia attivata. È necessario che il Dottore diventi l'uomo senza nome, l'uomo che ha tradito la promessa fatta a se stesso e che si è preso sulle spalle la fine di ogni cosa per il bene del creato.

Io sono il Lupo Cattivo. Io creo me stessa. Vedo tutto ciò che è stato, tutto ciò che sarà, tutto ciò che potrebbe essere e ciò che non dovrebbe mai essere.

Vedo il Dottore che ancora non mi conosce e che dovrà fidarsi di me, quello con il quale ho corso e pianto e combattuto e riso, quello che non mi ha mai conosciuto, conservando la mia immagine nei cuori come una figura votiva colma di rimpianti. 

Li vedo insieme, tre parti di un uomo che è molto più della somma delle sue vite, ad aiutare se stesso verso il più adeguato dei finali, l'unica possibile via attraverso infinite possibili variazioni.

Io sono il Lupo Cattivo, e questo è il giorno del Dottore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, sì, ho scritto una fic basandomi su di un _trailer_. Sto molto, molto male.
> 
> Più seriamente, ho in mente una bellissima teoria e non avrò mai il tempo di scriverla prima del 23 Novembre, boo hiss!
> 
> Rose è il Bad Wolf, lo è dal momento in cui guarda nel cuore della TARDIS e lo rimane per sempre, anche se il suo potere è latente. Ad un certo punto, è costretta a manifestarsi al Dottore senza nome (Hurt), che in quel momento nella sua timeline sta per affrontare la fine della Time War. 
> 
> E' il Bad Wolf ad aiutarlo a porre fine a quella guerra, e quando tutto finisce, idealmente si rigenera in Nine. Quando Nine inciampa su Rose lei non è ancora il Bad Wolf, lui non ricorda di averla mai vista prima, lei non può conoscerlo. Forse se lui non inciampasse su di lei lei non diventerebbe mai il Bad Wolf, ma così lui forse non diventerebbe mai _quel_ Nine.
> 
> Nella timeline di Eleven, poi, arriva il momento in cui il tempo stesso si corruga a causa della TIme War, Hurt, Ten e Eleven si ritrovano insieme negli ultimi atti della Guerra. Eleven inizia a ricordare dopo qualche evento scatenante, Ten non ricorda nulla perché evidentemente ricorderà quando diventerà Eleven e sarà in questa situazione (i suoi ricordi verranno nuovamente cancellati?), Hurt ancora non sa cosa sta per accadere, solo che devono collaborare per farcela. 
> 
> ... mi è venuto mal di testa.
> 
> Probabilmente la mia teoria verrà smentita, ma dovevo far qualcosa per celebrarla :)


End file.
